


Point And Laugh

by TactheJoker



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TactheJoker/pseuds/TactheJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay. They're married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point And Laugh

When Mark walked in the front door with the mail, having just returned from a two-hour trip into town, he heard the tv in the family room just down the hall being shut off.  
“What’d you watch?” He called out to Hunter, distracted by the two new bills in his hand.  
“Nothing.”  
Mark looked up from the mail – the way Hunter said ‘nothing’, like he was trying to hold in a bout of laughter, made him suspicious, and now that he thought about it, it had sounded like that tv had been shut off in a hurry. He set the envelopes down and strolled out into the family room where his husband sat on the sofa with a hand casually covering his mouth, and doing a lousy job of hiding the broad smile on his face. Mark leaned up against the doorframe and considered the younger man.  
“You look like yer up to no good. What were you watchin’?”  
Faster than was necessary, Hunter snatched up the dvd cover and hid it between his butt and the sofa – still grinning like a naughty child.  
“Hunter,” Mark said, stepping away from the doorframe, his voice warning and his face stern. “What were you watchin’?”  
Hunter’s grin grew bigger as he shook his pony-tailed head.  
In three long strides and a short hop, Mark was on the sofa and on top of his husband, the young blond giggling and squirming as Mark’s hands slipped around him and under him, trying to get at the cover, and if he tickled the young man’s sides and pinched his butt in the process it wasn’t his fault.  
“Come on, Hunter!” Mark said through his own laughter. “Give it up! Come on, boy; let me have it!” He slipped his hand between Hunter’s thighs and tickled his crotch – causing the young blond to let out a _‘whoop!’_ of surprise and buck his hips long enough for Mark to reach beneath him and snatch the case. He jumped back and looked at the title.  
 _ **Suburban Commando**_  
Mark’s face drained of all color and was replaced by a look of absolute embarrassment. “Oh, _no!_ ” He cried and covered his face as he collapsed on the sofa next to Hunter, his cheeks burning as red as his hair. Hunter was laughing quite hard.  
“Oh God, Hunter; _why?_ ”  
“I wanted to re-familiarize myself with it,” Hunter said through his laughter. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen it.”  
“Not long enough.” Mark grumbled as he glared at the plastic cover. “Christ, I can’t believe I ever agreed to do this piece a’ shit.”  
“…I liked you in it.”  
“Shut up.”  
“You were so sexy...”  
“I said, shut up!”  
“All space-age in that dusty trench-coat with spikes on your shoulders, and those dirt-smudges on your face – you rugged son-of-a-bitch; drivin’ me wild,” Hunter teased, nuzzling into his husband’s side and rubbing his broad chest. “And that red, curly mullet, mmmm…” Hunter buried both of his hands into Mark’s curly red mane, massaging fistfuls of it, and growled with lust. “You fine foxy man!”  
The Texan turned his head and scowled at the Northern joker from under the mussed piles of red curls that were now dropping over his face in messy ropes thanks to the playful scalp-rubdown. Hunter took his hands away and all of Mark’s red hair fell back down, now in poofy, kinked sheets; Hunter giggled. Mark’s expression didn’t change one iota.  
“Even with that toilet bowel on your head you were still the best-looking guy in the whole film.”  
Mark’s frown etched deeper into his face.  
“You were!”  
Mark glowered for a moment longer, and then looked away – his mouth and brow still twisted in a frown.  
“Well, look on the bright side then,” Hunter curled close to Mark, covering his side with his body and resting his chin on the upset wrestlers’ shoulder. “At least you weren’t in Hogan’s place.”  
Mark groaned and grabbed a pillow, covering his own face with it, wanting to smother himself and hoping for the world to blow up.  
Hunter nuzzled Marks’ neck to get his attention - the big man turned back and was faced with a set of hazel eyes peering from behind his shoulder that sparkled with glee.  
 _ **“You’re a dead man, Ramsey!”**_ Hunter squeaked in a near-perfect imitation of Mark’s dubbed voice in the movie.  
“Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up!_ ” Mark cried – punctuating with three ‘fwaps’ of his pillow to his guffawing husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Taker was in Suburban Commando with Hulk Hogan. And yep, he had a toilet bowl on his head at one point. And yep, his voice was dubbed-over by a little kid because...humor?


End file.
